The Story about Albus Severus Potter
by Dandeliona96
Summary: Albus adalah seoarng yang cukup populer diangkatannya, dan bagaimana jadinya jika dia mencintai adik sahabaytnya? Dengan masalah remaja dan urusan sekolah lainnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter itu milik J.K. Rowling**

**Warning:**

**OC, OOC, Abal, GaJe, Tipo(s), dll**

**Pairing: Albus x OC, dll**

**Don't like, Don't Read**

A/N: Hai semua, aku adalah seorang newbe,, mohon bantuannya yea,,

Terutama pada kakak-kakak senior,,,

Happy Reading

Albus's POV

Namaku Albus Severus Potter, dan yea, kalian pasti tahu siapa orang tuaku. Aku adalah seorang Slyterin. Dimana tahun ini aku akan memasuki tahun keenamku di Hogwarts.

Normal POV

"Al cepat," teriak Lily menggema di dalam rumah. "Baik, aku datang," balas Al sambil menuruni tangga. "Bisakah kau tak terlambat sekali saja?," Tanya Lily jengkel.

"Oh ayolah, aku tak pernah merencanakannya Lilykins," jawab Al sambil mendahului Lily. Sedangkan Lily hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya sambil menyusul Al.

"Cepat anak-anak," kata Ginny saat melihat Al dan Lily di pintu. "Semua lengkap?," Tanya Harry pada semua yang ada di mobil. "Beres Dad," jawab James sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Pemberhentian berikutnya adalah Stasiun King's Cross, peron 9 ¾.

"Tidak pernah tidak terlambat eh," kata Rose mencibir. "Aku tidak pernah merencanakannya Rose," kata Al jengkel. "Sudah sebaiknya kalian cepat mencari kompartemen," kata Hermione menasehati. "Baik Aunty 'Mione," kata Al lemah sambil menyusul Rose memasuki kereta.

"Hei Al," panggil Scorpius Malfoy dari salah satu kompartemen. Alpun segera menuju kompartemen tersebut dan tentu saja dia tidak melupakan Rose.

"Rose kau ikut aku?,"

"Tidak, trims. Aku akan bersama Lily dan Hugo," kata Rose sambil melenggang pergi.

"Yea, terserah kau saja," kata Al sambil memasuki kompartemen tersebut.

"Terlambat lagi eh," kata Alex'ander Zambini salah satu sahabat Al. "Yea, begitulah," kata Al sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Scorp. "Mana Rose," Tanya Scorpius antusias. "Dia pergi ke kompartemen Lily dan Hugo," kata Al sambil membuka majalah quidditchnya. Dan Scorpiuspun hanya dapat mendesah kecewa.

Sementara itu di kompartemen Lily dan Hugo. "Hai, adik-adik," sapa Rose saat di masuk. "Rose, kenapa kau ada di sini?," tanya Hugo sedikit terkejut. "Tidak boleh," kata Rose sebal. "Bukan begitu, tapi kenapa kau tidak bersama Al?," tambah Lily. "Aku hanya tidak mau sekomartemen dengan tiga laki-laki Slyterin," kata Rose sambil duduk di samping teman Lily, Mira McAllen. "Oh, hai Mira," sapa Rose. "Hai Rose," balas Mira. Tak lama kemudian Rose tenggelam dalam bukunya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kereta sudah sampai di Stasiun Hogsmeade. Scorp, dan Alex turun dari kereta, disusul oleh Al. "Alex," panggil Annelisia Zambini, kembaran Alex. "Ada apa Anne?," tanya Alex to the point. "Seorang gadis Hufflepuf mengejarku hanya untuk memintaku memberikan ini padamu," kata Anne jengkel, sambil melemparkan sesuatu kearah Alex. "Kenapa kau tidak memantrainya saja," saran Scorpius. "Aku tak sekejam dirimu Scorp," kata Anne sambil melenggang pergi. "Hai Anne," sapa Al saat Anne melewatinya. "Oh hai Al, senang bisa melihatmu" sapa Anne balik. "Cepat sekali dia pergi," kata Al pada dirinya sendiri."Itu karna dia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan kita," seru Alex. "Sudahlah," kata Scorp sambil merangkul pundak Al. Dan merekapun pergi menuju Hogwarts.

TBC

Mohon maaf karna kependekan, tapi mohon ripiu,,,,


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter itu milik J.K. Rowling**

**Kalau tante mau ngasi ASP, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, hehehehehehehehe…**

**Warning:**

**OC, OOC, Abal, GaJe, Tipo(s), dll**

**Pairing: Albus x OC, dll**

**Don't like, Don't Read**

Chapter 2

Pagi itu, Aula Besar sudah sangat ramai oleh seluruh murid yang akan sarapan. Salah satunya Di meja Ravenclaw, Anne sedang asik dengan buku transvirgurasinya. Sampai Al, Alex dan Scorpius muncul di pintu Aula Besar. Semua perhatian teralihkan oleh mereka.

"Tetap bersikap tenang," kata Alex sambil menebar senyum pada para gadis Hufflepuff.

Sedangkan Al dan Scorpius hanya memasang wajah datar. Anne tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan dari buku transvirgurasinya dan memperhatikan Al. Sampai salah satu sahabatnya Mia Spenser membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh Anne, lihat betapa tampannya kakakmu," teriak Mia histeris.

"Diam kau spenser," kata Anne sebal.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu Anne," tanya Mia bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang _bad mood_," kata Anne ringan.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," kata Mia ngotot.

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosong Mia," kata Anne naik darah.

"Oh ayolah Anne, semakin kau menyangkalnya semakin aku yakin akan hal itu," kata Mia sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja," kata Anne sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya dan melenggang pergi.

"Hei kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku!" kata Mia sambil berlari mengejar Anne.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di meja Slytherin, Al sedang sibuk dengan _hadphone_nya. Sampai tiba-tiba Rose muncul.

"Hai semua, apa jadwal kalian pagi ini?" tanya Rose pada Al, Alex dan Scorpius.

"Mantra" kata Scorpius sambil tersenyum manis.

"Berarti kita sekelas," kata Rose sambil duduk di samping Alex.

"Hei," kata Alex sedikit terkejut.

"Apa, tidak boleh?" tanya Rose mendelik marah.

"Bukannya begitu, hanya tidak biasanya kau menghampiri kami sepagi ini," kata Al yang tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Hei ingat, dia itu kekasihku," kata Scorpius mengingatkan.

"Itu memang benar, tapi aku datang kesini karna aku sudah bosan melihat justin Bikley," kata Rose.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanya Al.

"Dia menguntitku sejak kemarin, bukankah itu sungguh menyebalkan," kata Rose sambil memukul meja. Beberapa orang di meja itu memandangi Rose keheranan.

"Seharusnya kalian mengungkapkan pada Hogwarts, bahwa kalian adalah pasangan kekasih," kata Alex member saran.

"Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahu Hogwarts," kata Rose lemah.

"Sudah jangan pikirkan itu," kata Scorpius sambil menggenggam tangan Rose.

"Trims Scorp," kata Rose sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita habiskan sarapan ini sebelum pelajaran dimulai," kata Al sambil tersenyum pada teman-temannya. Dan setelah sarapan, merekapun pergi menuju kelas mantra. Selama perjalanan Scorpius menggenggam tangan Rose dengan erat. Hingga semua orang memperhatikan mereka, dan bahkan beberapa gadis pingsan melihatnya.

"Scorp," bisik Rose.

"Ayolah, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkannya pada Hogwarts," kata Scorpius sambil menyeringae. Dan dengan itu Rosepun hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepala karena malu.

"Tenang mereka tidak akan berani mengganggumu dan dengan ini Bikley tidak akan berani lagi mendekatimu," kata Scorpius menenangkan. Di kelas mantra Profesor Winkley menjelaskan tentang mantra verbal dan Rose menyumbang banyak poin untuk Gryffindor.

Keesokan harinya gosip tentang Scorpius dan Rose telah tersebar keseluruh kastil, sementara Rose telah menjadi bahan ejekan James dan Fred sepanjang hari serta mendapat pandangan tidak menyenangkan dari banyak gadis di koridor.

Lain Rose lain pula Al. Dia sedang asyiknya tertidur di tepi danau sendirian. Hingga ada seseorang yang memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah buku.

"Hei, bangun tukang tidur," kata Anne sambil duduk disamping Al

" Anne," kata Al terkejut sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Anne sambil membuka bukunya.

"Mengasingkan diri dari hebohnya Hogwarts mungkin," kata Al sambil kembali keposisi tidurnya.

"Maksudmu Rose dan Scorpiuskan," kata Anne mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Berita apa lagi yang bisa menggemparkan Hogwarts, selain berita mereka," kata Al santai.

"Aku kasihan pada mereka," kata Anne sambil menghela nafas.

"Untuk apa kau kasihan pada mereka, mereka bahagia," kata Al.

"Jika saat Scorpius memiliki kekasih reaksi Hogwarts begini, bagaiman denganmu yeah?"

"Apa kau benar ingin tahu?" tanya Al sambil menyeringae

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Anne bingung.

"Ah sudahlah," kata sambil bangun dan berjalan pergi.

"Hei, Al tunggu," kata Anne sambil mengejar Al.

Alpun berbalik dan memandang Anne, dan Annepun segera menghampiri Al.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan kata-katamu," kata Anne benar-benar penasaran. Tapi Al malah tersenyum dan menyibakkan rambut Anne yang kusut karna angin.

"Sebaiknya kau mengikat rambutmu saat musim gugur seperti sekarang," kata Al memberi saran. Pipi Anne tiba-tiba bersemu merah.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah jam makan malam, ayo," kata Al mengajak Anne pergi menuju Aula Besar.

Tanpa disadari malampun mulai larut. Anne sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur berwarna cream lembut. Dia kini berbaring di tempat tidurnya bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi kata-kata Al kembali terlintas difikirannya. Dia masih tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Al saat di tepi danau tadi. Apa Al sudah memiliki kekasih? Saat fikiran itu terlintas dibenaknya, entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang janggal dihatinya. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk melupakannya untuk segera menuju alam mimpinya yang indah.

XXX

Hari ini Hogwarts ramai seperti biasannya, terlihat Anne sedang berlari mengejar seseorang.

"Al tunggu aku," kata Anne segera menghampiri Al.

"Ada apa?" tanya Al.

"Kau mau kemana? Tadi aku mencarimu di meja Slytherin, tapi kata Scorp dan Alex kau sudah pergi," kata Anne polos.

"Aku akan mengunjungi Hagrid," kata Al sambil tersenyum.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Anne.

"Tentu," kata Al sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tapi Anne hanya terdiam, tak mengerti dengan maksud Al.

"Ayo," kata Al tak sabar.

Dengan canggung Anne juga mengulurkan tangannya, dan Alpun segera menyambar tangan Anne. Di pondok Hagrid, Hagrid menyambut mereka dengan gembira. Dia menyajikan teh dan kue yang sangat keras untuk Al dan Anne. Merekapun menerimanya dengan senang hati walau tidak dapat memakan kuenya. Hagrid juga bercerita tentang para Troll yang turun dari bukit ke hutan terlarang. Sebelum kembalik ke Kastil, Hagrid memuji ikatan rambut Anne.

"Besok adalah akhir pekan Hogsmeade, bukan?" tanya Anne saat mereka berjalan ke Kastil.

"Benar, memang kenapa?" tanya Al balik.

"Tidak, hanya sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari yang membosankan," kata Anne.

"Memangnya kau tidak akan ke Hogsmeade?" tanya Al lagi.

"Tidak, semua temanku pergi dengan kekasih dan teman kencannya," kata Anne membenarkan.

"Bagaimana jika kau pergi denganku, sepertinya besok aku akan sendiri," kata Al sambil tersenyum.

"Apa ini sebuah kencan?" tanya Anne dengan sedikit berharap.

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja besok," kata Al sambil menyeringae dan mendahului Anne.

Sedangkan Anne tersenyum sendiri seperti orang yang terkena amorteinta.

_To Be Continued_

Bagaimana?

Kak Fei Mei: Aku dah coba buat lebih banyak narasi, tapi kayaknya masih kebanyakan dialognya. Di chapter berikutnya akan ku usahakan untuk lebih baik laigi

LunaScammander: Aku berhasil update sebelum natal,,, walau masih super banyak tugas.

A/N:

Untuk adegan Rose n' Scorpius yang jalan gandengan serta di perhatikan banyak orang, bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan, itu terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Heartstrings. Kok aku ngerasa karakter Al disini kurang konsisten yea? Aku jadi agak pusing mikirinnya.

Oke, yang udah baca mohon **RIPIU**nya,,, : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter itu milik J.K. Rowling**

**Kalau tante mau ngasi ASP, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, hehehehehehehehe…**

**Warning:**

**OC, OOC, Abal, GaJe, Tipo(s), dll**

**Pairing: Albus x OC, dll **

**Don't like, Don't Read**

Chapter 3

Sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela-jendela tinggi Asrama Ravenclaw. Anne berdiri di depan cermin, memandang dirinya tak percaya. Kini dia sedang mengenakan setelan dress musim gugur yang sewana dengan langit senja. Mia bangun dari tidurnya dan memandang Anne tak percaya.

"Anne, apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Mia sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau katakana Mia," kata Anne.

"Hanya aneh saja melihatmu mengenakan dress," kata Mia sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana, apa aku terlihat cantik?" tanya Anne sambil berputar-putar.

"Ya, kau terlihat sangat angun," kata Mia sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?," kata Anne sambil kembali berputar-putar.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, memangnya kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Mia penasara.

"Kau lihat saja nanti," kata Anne sambil melenggang pergi.

Anne berjalan dengan riang menuju Aula Depan, beberapa orang memandanginya takjuk. Tapi Anne malah memelototi mereka, hingga mereka mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencuri pandang. Beberapa saat kemudia Alpun muncul.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Al yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Anne.

"Oh Al kau membuatku terkejut," kata Anne, tapi Al malah tersenyum.

"Emm Anne, kau terlihat cantik," kata Al sambil menyeringae.

"Trims," kata Anne dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh yea, apa itu binatang peliharaanmu?" tanya Anne sambil menunjuk seekor musang di pundak Al.

"Mmmm, seekor musang kaki hitam, namanya Wishtern," jawab Al.

"Oh dia sangat lucu, apa aku boleh memegangnya," tanya Anne sumbringah.

"Tentu saja," kata Al sambil mengambil Wishtern dan memberikannya pada Anne.

Tapi Wishtern malah melompat dan kembali kepundak Al. Annepun hanya bisa medesah kecewa. Alpun mengatakan kalau Wishtern memang jarang mau di pegang orang lain, kecuali Lily. Annepun makin kecewa setelah mendengarnya.

"Jangan menekuk wajahmu, kau terlihat lebih buruk dari Troll," kata Al menghibur.

"Jangan mengejekku," kata Anne sambil memukul pundak Al.

"Aw, sebaiknya kita segera ke Hogsmeade," kata Al sambil meringis.

" Baiklah," kata anne mendahului Anne.

"Hei tunggu aku," kata Al sambil megnejar Anne.

Selama perjalanan menuju Hogmeade mereka bercerita banyak hal, mulai dari kebiasaan natal, keluarga, pelajaran, professor yang menyebalkan, dan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk. Anne juga terus mencoba mengambil Wishtern di pundak Al. Yang tentu saja tidak pernah berhasil dan membuat Al terus tertawa. Bahkan sampai ke Three Broomsticks dia mencoba memancing Wishtern dengan makanan.

"Yeah, aku berhasil," teriak Anne saat Wisther mau dipegang olehnya.

Beberapa orang di sanapun memandang Anne heran. Sedangkan Al malah tertawa geli melihat Anne bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Kau itu sangat lucu Anne," kata Al masih tertawa geli.

"Cukup," kata Anne dengan wajah merah padam karena malu.

"Sorry," kata Al sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Honeydukes," kata Anne sambil menarik Al.

Di Honeyduke, Anne membeli banyak sekali coklat dan permen. Sampai-sampai membuat Al keheranan. Alpun mengejek Anne dan mengatakan Anne pasti akan bertambah gemuk setelah liburan natal jika dia terus memakan makanan seperti itu. Annepun membalasnya dan mengatakan daripada Al yang kurus kering. Alpun kembali membalasnya dengan mengatakan dia memiliki banyak fans. Dan begitulah mereka seterusnya saling mengejek, hingga tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai di dekat Shrieking Shack.

"Hah, kenapa kita bisa disini?" tanya Anne khususnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya tanpa sadar kita telah berjalan kemari," kata Al sambil memperhatikan Shrieking Shack.

"Tempat ini menyeramkan, ayo kita pergi," kata Anne sambil mencoba menarik lengan Al, tapi dia malah berbalik menahan lengan Anne.

"Ayo masuk, didalam tidak seburuk yang kau kira," kata Al sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pernah masuk?" tanya Anne tidak percaya.

"Tentu," kata Al sambil berjalan menuju pintu Shrieking Shack.

Annepun mengikutinya dengan setengah hati. Sampai disana Al langsung duduk di sebuh kursi tua. Sampai di dalam Anne sibuk memperhaikan interior Shrieking Shack. Sampai pertanyaan malam itu terlintas lagi dalam pikirannya.

"Al," panggil Anne pada Al yang membelakanginya.

"Hmm," balas Al singkat.

"Aku ingin tahu maksud sebenarnya kata-katamu saat kita ditepi danau," kata Anne sedikit ragu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Al sambil menyeringae.

"Tentu," kata Anne siap menerima yang terburuk.

Alpun berjalan mendekati Anne. Dia lalu menyibakkan poni Anne.

"Sepertinya kau mengikat rambutmu seperti saranku," kata Al sambil mendekatkan wajah ke wajah Anne.

Wajah Annepun seketika memerah. Al malah menarik pinggang Anne dan semakin menutup jarak diantara mereka. Persekian detik berikutnya Al sudah menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Anne. Sementara Anne sedikitpun tidak menolak perlakuan Al. Dia malah membalasnya dengan antusias. Alpun akhirnya melepaskannya, setelah melihat Anne kehabisan nafas.

"Sekarang kau mengerti Anne, dan kau juga akan melihat reaksi Hogwarts saat aku memiliki kekasih," kata sambil tersenyum jahil.

Annepun mengangguk lemah sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Mata emerald dan magenta itupun bertemu. Dan tanpa aba-aba merekapun saling mendekannkan wajah masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Ciuman kali ini terjadi lebih lama dan intens. Sampai seseorang keluar dari terowongan rahasia dari Pohon Dedalu Perkasa dan melihat merka dengan santainya.

"Upps, Sepertinya aku mengganggu ya," kata-kata James membuat kedua insan itu terkejut bukan main.

The End

Bagaimana?

Trims buat Kak Fei Mei n' LunaScamander17 yang udah mau ripiu fanfic pertamaku ini. Sekali lagi trimakasih*membungkukkan badan sedalam-dalamnya. Oh yea, buat Kak Fei Mei. Tentang Hadphone, itu Cuma imajinasiku yang ketinggian, hehehe...

Yang mau baca n' nunggu fic ini trims*termasuk yang silent readers juga lho,,,

Dan maaf baru update sekarang, karena aku baru selesai UAS n' lagi agak males nulis. Satu lagi mohon ripiunya yea. ^_^


End file.
